Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Fate's Crossed (On Hiatus)
by The Baron of Cake
Summary: The year is 1986, forty seven years since Jonathan spared Wamuu. The old world is getting farther away, with a new one taking its place that Jonathan is not sure he belongs in. Fate, however, remains as fickle as ever. AU (Sequel to Fate's Hiccup)
1. Chapter 1

**It's good to be back. **

**Welcome to the sequel I was sure I would never write. But with the airing of part five's animation, and inspiration from some readers, I have decided to ruin a happy ending and expand on things. **

**But seriously, thank you all again for the positive reception. Try to be a bit more critical this time around, if you don't mind. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter One:

Visions and Memories

Darkness enveloped him and the sound of screams echoed all around as a malevolent atmosphere tried to trickle its way into his mind, the raspy cold breath of the presence tickling his neck.

With a slow exhale, he denied it access as he began to focus again. Something was there. Something that wanted to be found. Something that seemed to beg for his attention.

He tried to wade through the darkness, his vision becoming somewhat clearer as he took in a slow breath. His body seemed to become a beacon of light as the area around him revealed itself, showing the dull grey of the concrete he stood on and the wall he found himself staring at. He looked up, the absence of a ceiling letting him know he was outside.

However, what was supposed to be a sky looked like a void of darkness. His breath became vapor upon hitting the suddenly chilly air, making him look around curiously.

"Don't turn around…"

A voice. No not just one, a conglomerate of voices that seemed to all be speaking at once.

"Hello?" he called out, squinting hard to try and make out anything in the darkness above "Where are you?"

"Help us…"

Just as he was about to inquire again, a loud, warped sounding scream came from behind him. He whirled around, coming face to face with what appeared to be young man who looked no older than sixteen.

Their eyes met.

Then everything went black.

Jonathan opened his eyes, the light of the sun shining down upon him nearly blinding him as he came face to face with a familiar spiked arena. He sighed as he flexed his somewhat numb fingers on his knees, his mind still foggy after his vision.

"Strange," he muttered as the sea salt lined breeze blew past his nostrils "That's the second time I've seen that young man in my visions."

Jonathan had gotten accustomed to seeing visions during his meditation sessions, but it was still bizarre at times. The warning of these visions occurring by Lisa Lisa, his second Hamon teacher, had eased his initial shock somewhat, but he found it strange that she had not experienced these visions as well. He would have to remember to ask her about it once again over his afternoon tea, which would be shortly given the position of the nearby observation towers shadow. But then again, she might not be letting him on everything on purpose as a teacher.

The blue haired gentleman let his eyes dwell to the balcony entrance of the tower, the sun not revealing much of the interior from where he was looking. But he did not need to see what lay within to feel a gaze meeting his own, causing him to nod in its direction. He felt his hand move to his chest, pressing down on his sleeveless, dark blue tank top to feel the scar across his chest. Ever since a sparring session ten years ago, Jonathan had noticed Wamuu's growing isolation, spending most of his days meditating and training, rarely venturing from his tower. During the daylight it was understandable, but Jonathan had grown to miss their philosophical discussions of honor and the like during their fight free nights.

Another matter he would settle after his cup of Earl Grey.

Jonathan leapt to his feet and began to walk around the spiked arena toward the concrete walkway that connected the small arena to the rest of Air Supplena Island, the churning waves of the sea crashing against the stone as he approached the door that lead inside his master's mansion. He twisted the gold colored knob and pushed, revealing the red carpeted interior that was currently lit by the late morning sun from the nearby windows. He made his way down the hall and neared the stairs that led to his master's chambers.

"Good afternoon, sir Jonathan."

With a smile, Jonathan nodded toward the newest butler who was currently making his way down the stairs, a covered silver dish in hand. The man looked no older than forty, given the slight presence of grey in his hair.

"Hello there, Fredrick. Is Master in her room?" He prodded, earning a nod from Fredrick.

"She is indeed, currently meditating I believe." It was then that Fredrick unveiled what lay beneath the lid of the platter, showing off a steaming cup of tea "I thought you might be done soon, so I got your tea ready ahead of time."

Pleasantly surprised, Jonathan eagerly took the piping hot cup and took a small sip, sighing dreamily afterward.

"Thank you, Fredrick, wonderful as always."

"It is no trouble, sir Jonathan." The man said with a smile, making his way down the hall opposite the buff gentleman. With another sip, Jonathan started his way up the stairs, his mind wandering to two certain men. Two certain men who had been slacking somewhat on their training.

Joseph had never been one for training, Jonathan knew, seeing the training Lisa Lisa put them through as something he had to do to live. Despite this, he did keep it up for about ten years after the fact before he found work as a real estate agent, a job placement Caesar had found amusing but left Jonathan confused. Now Joseph only came to the island twice a year to visit, bringing his lovely wife Suzie Q, his beautiful great granddaughter Holly Kujo and her son, Jotaro Kujo.

Holly was a kind, gentle soul who was always delighted to see Jonathan. Her son Jotaro, over the years, grew more distant and cold. It was odd, he had to admit, seeing the boy flat out insult his mother who just took it like a good natured joke. The boy was strong though but refused every offer Jonathan made to teach him Hamon, calling it "a waste of time".

He also found it odd how he had never met Holly's husband once, who always seemed to be away on tour as a jazz musician.

Caesar Zeppeli was more of a mystery. Like Joseph, he had kept up his training after the battle with Wamuu, quitting about ten years after Joseph did. He still kept in touch via letters, saying that he was pursuing something of interest with the Speedwagon Foundation, working as sort of an agent for them.

Speedwagon…

Jonathan had reached the top of the stairs, pausing as his eyes lowered from the shut door down the marble floor, his hand reaching up to grasp the locket dangling from a silver chain around his neck. He sighed, his eyes shut as he opened the silver locket with his free thumb.

His eyes opened once again to see the last photo he had taken with his best friend, his eternal supporter. They were standing in front of a memorial, placed exactly where the Joestar manor had burned down all those years ago.

But they were not the only two there. Standing next to them, arms wrapped around Jonathan's waist was his beautiful wife, Erina Pendleton. The thing that stung the most when he saw the photo was his smiling face. His flawless, wrinkleless face next to theirs.

He sighed through his nostrils, closing the locket along with his eyes. Now he was the only one left from that bygone age. But they were in a better place, along with his father and William Zeppeli. Maybe Dio was there too?

Lost in his thoughts, Jonathan did not realize he was already raising his hand to knock on his master's door.

"Come in, Jonathan." Lisa Lisa called to him, making him jump slightly before chuckling as he opened the door.

"No matter how many times that happens, I never get used to it Master."

She laughed as well, rising from her sitting position near the rear balcony. With the wonderous power of Hamon, Lisa Lisa had maintained a youthful appearance for quite a while, aided in her continuous practice of the art of Sendo. However, even Hamon has its limitations when it comes to aging. Her once pure black hair was now highlighted by grey, her once flawless skin now touched with wrinkles, yet her eyes retained their bright sapphire color. While it may have been rude of him to assume, he guessed Lisa Lisa was eighty-six years old.

Which made him one hundred-eighteen years old. And he currently looked like he was in his mid-fifties, with his blue hair being touched by grey and a few wrinkles on his face.

"I assume your meditation session is done?" she asked, earning a nod from the tea sipping gentleman.

"Yes, I finished not too long ago." He paused before sitting his tea on the table next to the bathtub his master had in the center of the room "And I had another vision of that young man in what appeared to be the same alleyway."

His master hummed, putting a finger to her chin as she stared out of the balcony.

"Interesting." She said idly, silent for a moment before she gestured over her shoulder "Come here, Jonathan. I need to show you something."

Obeying, the gentleman stepped past the bathtub that took center stage in Lisa Lisa's room, sitting his tea on the nearby table as he made his way over.

"Look out there, what do you see?"

Jonathan turned his head to gaze over what he could see from the balcony. He could partially see the Hell Climb Pillar, along with the other training grounds for Hamon users in the courtyard, both appearing quite barren as the sound of waves took over in the absence of their voices.

"It's rather empty, isn't it?" She observed, sighing afterward "We haven't seen a new student in twenty years. I fear that Sendo is a dying art."

"That can't be." Jonathan gasped "What of the sector that Tonpetty developed, the one that taught Baron Zeppeli?"

She shook her head.

"After Straizo became a vampire, that sector faded after they failed to find a replacement teacher. I tried to get in contact with the past users, but nothing came of it."

Lisa Lisa unfolded her crossed arms and looked to the slightly cloudy sky.

"I have seen visions, Jonathan."

The gentleman froze. So, he was correct "Of what, Master?"

"A greater power is taking hold of the world. Something greater than Hamon, something that anyone can possess. Already, there exist individuals with this power" She chuckled humorlessly "I suppose that is the greatest weakness of Hamon, the fact that only one in ten thousand can use it. The potential is limitless, but only for those who are truly worthy."

"What is this power?" Jonathan asked, slightly hurt by his master's pessimism.

"I don't know." She started, turning now to face her student "But I believe it may have something to do with the Speedwagon Foundation's recent investigation into a strange artifact."

Jonathan briefly recalled the letters they had received from Caesar, figuring this may have been what he had been alluding to.

"I got a letter this morning from Caesar," she said, pulling a slip of paper from her side pocket and handing it to Jonathan "He wants you to join him on an excavation at Egypt tomorrow, saying something about how you need to put your degree to good use. He will be here in about two hours by plane."

Jonathan took the letter and read it over, looking back to Lisa Lisa.

"But Master, Wamuu and my training-"

"Jonathan, I think you have reached your peak in potential for Hamon." She said as she withdrew a cigarette from her pocket and lit it up, taking a slow draw "Besides, missing a few days of training will not hurt you."

Jonathan closed his eyes, staying quiet for a moment before he looked in the direction of the tower where Wamuu stayed.

"I can't forgo my promise to Wamuu. I have to keep training, if not to improve then to simply stay on top of my game."

His master smiled, shaking her head as she turned back toward the window, blowing smoke out of her nostrils.

"Ever since that night ten years ago, he hasn't fought you as frequently. Have you wondered why?"

He looked to the ground, turning the question over in his mind. He had indeed thought about it, but every conclusion he came to was wildly different than the last.

"I think," she began "It is because he no longer wishes to fight you. After sparing and talking with you for over forty years now, he may no longer see you as an opponent." She turned her head back to Jonathan "Maybe a companion?"

"Maybe." He said, a smile threatening to creep into the corner of his mouth. A quiet took over the room, Jonathan's eyes going back down to the letter in his hand, his mind finally settling on the issue as he folded the letter and placed it in his left pocket "It has been a while since I have been to a dig site, not since my days in university I believe."

"You'll do fine, you always do." Lisa Lisa said with a smile, stomping out her spent cigarette as she placed her hands on the balcony, staring out at the ocean "We're the last of a generation, Jonathan. The world is moving on without us, it seems."

The blue haired gentleman did not answer, looking down at the locket on his neck. He grasped it in his hand, looking back to his forlorn master.

"I promise you, Master Lisa Lisa, I will keep the art of Hamon alive. I will train a new generation, somehow." He turned and began to walk out, stopping for but a moment to finish off his cup of tea before he was out the door.

She chuckled at that, keeping her gaze to the roaring blue sea.

"I am certain you will, Jonathan Joestar. I am certain you will."

The sound of Jonathan's boots hitting the stone steps echoed through the tower, his eyes forward as he climbed and his mind fermenting in a stew of questions, all of which he was trying his best to organize as he neared the top.

The dark room was illuminated by the stream of sunlight coming in from the balcony, Jonathan not wasting any time as he walked to the table that sit in the darkest corner of the room. Not a second passed before the chair across from him moved silently, the almost statue like form of Wamuu coming into view from his invisible state as several pipe shaped bones sunk back into his skin.

"Why do you come here, Jonathan Joestar?" Wamuu's voice boomed, his tone that of annoyance. Jonathan guessed he had interrupted the Pillar Man's meditation.

"I am sorry, Wamuu. I simply wished to talk."

The Pillar Man's face did not shift, remaining stone like as he shifted in his chair.

"About what?"

Jonathan swallowed. That was a good question, he had yet to fully sift through the murky stew that was his mind to find a decent starting point. After a moment of tense silence took hold, he finally found one.

"It's been a while since we last fought. Why is that?"

Wamuu remained silent, his eyes seeming to dig into Jonathan's. The gentleman did not waver, however, and met his gaze with his own.

And the something strange happened.

Wamuu chuckled.

Then he laughed. He laughed for about a minute, Jonathan caught completely off guard by this bizarre event as the usually composed and stoic Pillar Man kneeled over the table with laughter.

"It took you ten years to ask that question." Wamuu said, ending his laugh as he met the gentleman's eyes once more "It's amazing how thick-headed you humans can be."

Jonathan allowed himself a nervous laugh, rubbing his shoulder idly

"Um, yes. But why haven't you?"

Wamuu's expression grew firm once again.

"Because you have peaked, Jonathan Joestar." He began, "You are a great fighter, but the fact I was able to give you that scar," he said pointing to Jonathan's chest "Proves that you are getting weaker."

Jonathan put his hand over his chest, feeling the scar for a moment before shaking his head.

"That's not true, I can learn new techniques. My Hamon may not get stronger, but my body will never give in, I promise you!" Jonathan shouted, rising to his feet as he felt his passion run through him. Wamuu let a chuckle rumble from deep in his throat.

"Well then, if that is what you believe, then we shall fight at midnight on the first day of the next month." Wamuu rose from his seat, his expression turning grim "This shall be our final battle, Jonathan Joestar. Either you will kill me, or I will kill you."

Wamuu began to walk away toward the stairs, Jonathan barely fighting the urge to give chase as he clenched his fist.

"That's the same thing you said over forty years ago, you know that right?" Jonathan said, his eyes almost seeming to be trying to tunnel through the stone table.

Wamuu finally answered after about a minute of silence.

"I do."

With that, Wamuu left Jonathan alone in the darkness, his soul in a desperate conflict over what had just occurred. The blue haired Hamon user unfurled his fist, looking down at his hands in grief.

"What have I done?"

**Originally, this was going to take place from Kira's point of view and how he would behave and get his stand in this universe. But then I realized how much I missed writing for Jonathan, the righteous gentleman, so I decided to give a true sequel rather than a spin off. **

**But if demand is high enough, I will indeed post that as well. It may not be too soon, since I want to focus my attention on this, but it will indeed happen. **

**Also, updates for future chapters will always be on my profile, so be sure to keep an eye on that for updates. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two involves exposition on a certain event that is elaborated on later in the series, so if you have not read the manga (or spoiled yourself on the wiki like I have), I would recommend holding off on reading this chapter until you have read part five to completion. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Two:

To Egypt! The Secret's of the Ancients! (1)

"We have arrived, Master Jonathan." The Speedwagon employee declared, putting his car in park as he turned to face his blue-gray haired passenger.

"Thank you, good sir." Jonathan said with a nod, closing his eyes and covering his mouth as a brief sense of nausea came over him and quickly passed. No matter how many times he rode in a car, it would still somehow make him feel ill. The feeling of a horse and buggy would always be relaxing and steady to him, even if the automobile had proven more convenient and superior as time passed.

He opened the car door and stepped out, coming face to face with the crowded entrance to the Venice airport. The entrance almost seemed like the end point for a river before it became part of a large ocean, numerous people flooding in and out at different intervals, the roar of coming and going planes adding to the permanent noise in the airport. Jonathan looked down at his wristwatch, a handy device that Joseph had gotten him for Christmas a year before.

The time read 13:43.

His plane would be leaving in an hour.

With a sigh, Jonathan reached back into the car and got his suitcase, nodding to the driver before he shut the door and made his way into the airport.

"Jonathan Joestar!"

He had not gotten too far inside before he caught sight and sound of a familiar companion, smiling as a certain blonde-gray-haired man made his way through the crowd.

"It's been a long time, Caesar!" Jonathan shouted as he made his way over, extending a hand for other man to shake, which Caesar took without hesitation. It was only when Jonathan got closer did he see the almost uncanny resemblance Caesar had to his old master, William, even possessing a small moustache. Yet, Caesar kept something that made him distinct: his old headband still in decent condition.

"It has indeed." The former blonde said, smiling "I apologize for not meeting you at the mansion, something came up." He said, adjusting his black vest.

Jonathan shook his head, donning a smile of his own.

"It is no trouble Caesar, I imagine the Speedwagon Foundation keeps you busy."

Caesar scoffed, a good natured chuckle following.

"You don't know the half of it." He groaned, gesturing over his shoulder toward the deeper part of the airport "Come, we'll talk more on the plane."

The duo Hamon users walked deeper into the airport, the thought of flying entering Jonathan's mind with a nervous disposition. While he had flown plenty of times before, it still left him with an odd sensation once he was up in the air, such as his seat suddenly falling through the plane, sending him toward the Earth. Being around so many people in a small space also gave him a feeling he was being watched. These nervous thoughts were kicked aside quickly, however, as the duo walked passed the reception desk and made their way to an exit door that lead out to the airfield.

Jonathan was confused, but Caesar turned around and gave him a sly smile.

"What? You didn't think I meant we were taking a public plane, did you?" he asked, making Jonathan chuckle. He had completely forgotten that Caesar was a member of the Speedwagon foundation, renting a private jet was no trouble at all for their agents.

"It had entered my mind, yes."

As they boarded, Jonathan was hit with the distinct scent of cinnamon in the jet's maroon patterned interior, mixed along with a faint hint of lemon soap.

"I have refreshments in a fridge here, if need be." Caesar said giving the small icebox a kick "And I also have some lovely ladies on here to whip up anything you desire."

As if on cue, three lovely young women stepped out from a deeper portion of the plane, all dressed in medium black skirts and white dress shirts, bowing at both men.

"Master Caesar and Jonathan, it would be an honor to serve you." They all three said in a perfect unison.

Jonathan sat his briefcase down and gave a small bow in return, Caesar waving his hand to signal them away. As they left, Jonathan took a seat adjacent from Caesar with a perturbed look on his face.

"Why do they call you master?"

Caesar laughed, his smirk forming prematurely as it seemed like he had saw this question coming.

"Oh, it's just a formality, I treat them no different than I would you, Jonathan."

This earned a sigh from Jonathan, making him chuckle as well.

"That's a relief." He said, reclining in his chair with a sigh, the soft padding doing well for his tense muscles. Caesar then leaned to the side to look past Jonathan, which proved somewhat difficult given the mountain of muscle on the gentleman.

"We're cleared to leave, Francis!" he yelled, receiving an affirmative as the sound of the plane's engine began to steadily grow in volume "Much more comfortable than the stone of the island, wouldn't you say?" Caesar prodded with a smirk, making Jonathan laugh.

"Oh indeed, I could meditate here for hours."

These words made Caesar look away for a moment, raising his right leg to rest it on his left knee as he leaned back into his chair.

"How is Master Lisa Lisa? It has been sometime since I had the chance to speak with her in person."

Jonathan could sense the remorse in those words, making him pause before he spoke.

"She is doing well and is as strict as ever." He said with a chuckle, making Caesar sigh in relief.

"I am glad to hear it. I know Jojo," Caesar cleared his throat after a pause "I mean, Joseph, is doing well. Who knew a cunning cheat would make it in the real estate business?"

Jonathan regarded the name swap as odd yet left the topic alone as the question he had been dying to ask finally made it to the front of the line.

That was until Caesar cut him off with a rather cold glare.

"And what of Wamuu?"

"He is…" Jonathan started, surprised by the intensity he felt from Caesar as his mind flashbacked to the conversation that took place hours ago.

"_I do." _

"He is quiet."

Caesar waited for an addition to that, but when a full five seconds of silence passed, he drew his eyes to the window that rested to his right. Jonathan looked out as well, seeing the seemingly endless sky with specks of clouds slowly rolling by as the private jet soared across the expanse of blue.

As Jonathan thought back on this, the thought of Wamuu's final words haunting his mind, he could not help but draw his eyes back down to his chest to see the blue of his attire. Rather than simply wearing his training/combat attire, he was now wearing a simple dark blue suit, something more formal for an expedition.

Upon reminding himself of the reason for his journey, Jonathan cleared his throat to break the awkward silence.

"You mentioned in your letters how you were pursuing 'something of interest'. What would that be, Caesar?"

Caesar's attention became focused again, seemingly thankful for the distraction.

"Ah yes, well I am still trying to figure that out myself." He started, taking a small sip of wine from his glass on a nearby table before continuing "The Speedwagon Foundation recently took an expedition to Cape York in Greenland and they discovered some sort of virus plaguing the nearby flora. Turns out, this virus had its origin from a meteor that hit the planet countless years ago."

Jonathan raised a brow and leaned forward, balling his hands into a fist under his chin.

"A virus?" He prodded, earning a nod from Caesar "What does it do?"

"From the research the foundation has conducted on the samples we collected," the bandanna wearing Zeppeli started "We found that it is incredibly hostile to human DNA."

"Wait a moment." Jonathan held up a hand, his thoughts seeming to just now catch up "Are you telling me this virus came from space?!"

Caesar nodded, taking another sip of wine "It is rather bizarre, isn't it?"

"_Bizarre would indeed be the word for it."_ Jonathan thought, shaking his mind free of the confusion as he got back on track "I can see why you would call it interesting in your letters, that is for certain!"

"That's only the beginning, Jonathan." Caesar chuckled "You remember the meteor, yes? Well, it turns out someone got there before we did, hundreds upon hundreds of years ago in fact and crafted arrowheads out of fragments of the meteor."

"What? Why?" Jonathan inquired.

Caesar shrugged "I can only imagine they deduced the killing potential of the virus, since it specifically targets human DNA and attempts to exterminate it." He explained and met Jonathan's gaze "We have a lead on the location where one of these arrows might be: in Cairo Egypt."

Jonathan flexed his mind, trying to fully understand the information he was being presented.

"Wait a moment." Jonathan started, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose "How did figure out someone made arrowheads from the meteor?"

This is when Caesar crossed his arms, looking down at the carpeted floor.

"It required quite a bit of digging on my part, I admit, but I managed to uncover several translations of ancient hieroglyphic text in the Speedwagon Foundation's archives."

Jonathan rubbed his chin, a humorous smile cutting across his face. He never took Caesar as the type to casually browse ancient Egyptian text.

"The text told of a man who wanted to obtain the greatest power in the world, and he had somehow discovered the meteor and the virus that infected the plants." Caesar paused to take another drink of wine, seeing the skeptical look in his eye "When he discovered this power," he continued, "He took the parts of the meteor, crafted the arrows, and used their power to become king by his own hand, or rather, pharaoh in this case."

"So, these arrows," Jonathan cut in, feeling a bit rude as he did so "What about them made them powerful? Did the virus make them kill a person instantly?"

Caesar grew quiet, his eyes trailing off to the window again before he answered.

"That's the part I'm still trying to figure out." He sighed "The Foundation did not grant me any access to the test we conducted, saying it was confidential, but what they found must have been incredible, as they requested I go to Egypt immediately."

"And bring me as well?"

Caesar chuckled and tapped his headband.

"No, that was a decision I made. I read up on your degree, Jonathan. I don't think a doctorate in Archeology serves you well in the field of Hamon mastery."

Jonathan laughed with him, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

The rest of the flight was filled with a mix of casual and business conversation, creating a friendly and informational cocktail that Jonathan savored with each passing hour. But even with the posh interior, the wonderful service by the attendant girls and the rather funny stories Caesar had to tell of his experiences with women, Jonathan's mind would not stop prodding him with the memory of Wamuu and the sheer pressure put upon him by trying to deduce the meaning of his final words.

Did they mean Wamuu had discovered a new technique that could topple Jonathan once and for all?

Could it be a threat of trying to take the Stone of Aja once again? No, Wamuu all but stated he had no interest in the stone after their last encounter.

Or could it be that Wamuu….

"_No," _Jonathan thought _"There's no way Wamuu would ever consider something like that…would he?"_

With a sip of tea, Jonathan drowned this line of thinking before it fully blossomed into something that would make the gentleman reconsider this trip even more.

* * *

Egypt was much hotter than Jonathan had read about, the waves of heat visible emanating from the blacktop of the freeway as he stepped out of the plane. Intense heat or no, he was incredibly happy to be out of the air and on the ground once again to stretch his muscular legs.

"Egypt. Beautiful isn't she?" Caesar stated as he walked passed the stunned gentleman.

"She certainly is." Jonathan said in awe, his archology classes coming back to him as he entered the terminal "There are so many places I want to visit: the great pyramids, the Nile river, the-!"

Caesar chuckled, cutting him off "We'll find time for that after we secure the excavation site."

The duo cleared themselves at the airport, their lack of proper tickets seeming to be a problem until Caesar flashed his ID, which Jonathan found peculiar. Did the Speedwagon Foundation have that much pull?

"Come," Caesar said, "An agent is supposed to be waiting near the northern end of the city for us in a jeep that'll take us to the site."

Jonathan nodded, smiling as they stepped into Cairo proper. The city was massive, its architecture looking rather astounding in some places and rather plain in others. The locals seemed friendly enough, giving Jonathan a mixture of frowns and smiles as he passed, and the food was excellent when they stopped to eat due to Caesar's roaring stomach cutting off their travel. The sun hanging high in the sky, beating them down with its scorching rays, Caesar managed to hail a cab to make their trip shorter.

As the yellow automobile pulled to the curb, Jonathan felt a strange feeling grip his mind, almost begging him to turn around. He did so and came face to face with a rather lavish looking mansion that rested across the street. It was surrounded by a large white wall, the entrance seeming to be somewhere to the left of the building. That strange feeling took hold once again, making him take a step toward it, an air of familiarity hanging around the location for some odd reason.

"Jonathan!"

Caesar's yell snapped him out of his trance, making him whirl around to see Caesar standing next to the stopped cab, a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm coming!" the gentleman yelled, rushing over to the other door and entered the slightly cramped cabin of the vehicle.

With a confirmation of their destination, the sweaty and somewhat smelly driver whirled the car around and began driving opposite of the mansion, and Jonathan could not help but whirl his head around to gaze at a certain balcony embedded in one of the four towers embedded in the structure.

He had no clue why he felt any sort of attachment to the building, but the feeling was almost haunting to him.

"Jonathan, is everything alright?" Caesar prodded. Jonathan nodded.

"Yes, don't worry Caesar."

Of course, all this did was make the old blonde worry more. Yet he did not press, choosing instead to withdraw a slip of paper Jonathan had saw on the plane, a form detailing the expedition from the Speedwagon Foundation.

"We should be at the site no later than 5:00 PM, so we'll have plenty of time to see if they have uncovered any of the arrows."

"What do we do if they have?"

Caesar put away the slip of paper and looked back at his muscular companion.

"Simple, we'll contact the Foundation and inform them of their existence. Once they clear us, we'll inform the excavation leader of the Foundations request and they should let us take them. If they have unearthed nothing of the sort, then I will let the bosses know and we will go home"

"And if they refuse to give us the arrows?" Jonathan asked, Caesar shaking his head in response.

"They shouldn't, but if they do, then we'll simply have to ask the Foundation for further instructions."

Jonathan nodded, feeling slightly odd at being involved in such a formal mission. Speedwagon had offered him numerous positions at the Foundation, head archeology expert being the most common and supernatural expert being a close second, but Jonathan had declined due to his need to train.

Either way, he was just glad Caesar was here to make things feel slightly less professional.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading. **

**Once again, updates for futures chapters are on my profile! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the delays on this one, but I thank you all for being patient. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Three:

To Egypt! The Land of the Ancients! (2)

"Hello again, Jojo. It has been quite some time."

Jonathan's eyes opened, his head whirling to the direction of the all too familiar raspy voice, coming face to face with a wine drinking man in a checkered coat and hat. As always, Jonathan could not contain his smile as he rose to his feet.

"It is great to see you again, Baron Zeppeli."

The wise man took another sip of wine before waving his hand, making the glass disappear as he approached the gentleman, a bemused look on his face.

"My my, you have certainly aged quite a bit since our last discussion." Zeppeli stated, twirling his moustache as he focused on Jonathan's greying hair "I knew the Deep Pass Overdrive would extend your life, but wow." He laughed "You must be at least 120 years old by now."

"118, actually." Jonathan corrected with a chuckle, his eyes moving over the white void of his focused mind before looking down at his open palms "The world is changing so fast, time is just passing me by."

"The extension of the natural lifespan by Hamon is both a gift and a curse, admittedly." Will bemoaned as he slipped his hands into his pockets "Anyhow, what brings you back after all this time?"

Jonathan met his master's eyes, pushing back the shame of not visiting William more often, choosing instead to focus on the present issue.

"Master, in your studies of that accursed artifact, did you ever hear of the stone mask being constructed from a chunk of a meteor?" Jonathan asked, earning a quick head shake from William.

"I had a feeling that is what you were going to ask, but no. The mask was never constructed from that meteor's fragments." William then pulled the brim of his iconic hat over his eyes "As we both learned the hard way; the mask's spikes simply target specific points of the brain to unlock its hidden potential."

Jonathan crossed his arms and sighed, nodding in response. Despite already knowing the answer, he could not help but feel disappointed at the lack of new information to at least make him familiar with the power of the arrows. For now, they would remain an unknown element.

"These arrows," Will continued "Sound as if they will become a threat much like that of the stone mask, if what Caesar learned is more than just legend." The older and wiser Hamon teacher lifted his hat once again to meet his past student's eyes "If I were in your shoes, Jonathan, I would destroy them. If they fell into the hands of another Dio, then the world would be at risk once more."

The older gentleman nearly flinched at the intensity of the Baron's tone, the stirring of conflict in his chest making him look away.

"I understand, Master. But the Speedwagon Foundation wants us to retrieve them, I am sure they would use them for good and-"

"What would the Foundation define as good? The good of the many, the good of the few, or what is good for them?" Will prodded, his voice firm. A tense silence took hold of the void for at least a minute as Jonathan processed his first master's words. He fully understood William's point of view, given his history with the mask, a similarly powerful and mysterious ancient artifact, but to distrust the Foundation?

The blue-grey haired gentleman heard his master sigh and step closer, feeling a hand land on his shoulder afterward.

"I apologize, Jonathan. I know it may seem paranoid of me, but the fact remains that Speedwagon is no longer at the helm of the Foundation. I just want you to consider what that may entail."

The thoughtful, somewhat forlorn expression of the gentleman faded as he met his master's gaze. He nodded, a smile forming.

"I understand, William. But I don't believe I need to worry, Speedwagon is…was a great judge of character." Jonathan let his eyes look to what would be the ceiling of the void , his smile remaining steadfast as the memories flooded his mind "He just had a way of knowing a person's true nature with barely anything to go on."

William chuckled "I believe he said he could smell the evil on Dio, if I recall."

"Ah, that's true." Jonathan chuckled as well, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to say more but William's form began to fade slightly, the old man taking notice of this.

"It seems as if we're out of time." William tipped the brim of his hat to his previous student "Don't ever lose that optimism, Jojo, it may be the only thing that'll carry you through what's to come."

Jonathan's eyes widened and he took a step forward to reach for his master, desperate to ask what he had meant and what his future might entail.

Then everything went black.

* * *

The first thing Jonathan sensed was the crunching of what sounded like sand under the tires of a vehicle, the somewhat soothing sound making him open his eyes. He found himself quickly recognizing the back of the jeep belonging to one of Caesar's contacts, a quick glimpse into the rear-view mirror showing the sunglasses wearing man focused intently on the road, the logo of the Speedwagon Foundation engraved in the center of the shaded spectacles. Caesar was sat in the passenger side, and he seemed to notice the gentleman's stirring.

"I'm impressed you can meditate in these conditions, Jonathan." Caesar said jokingly as he stretched his back, groaning as he did so "Anyhow, you have good timing, we're here."

With a look to his left, Jonathan saw the distant sight of a large camp in the middle of two large dunes of sand that stood nearly thirty feet tall. The camp had four large bus sized tents, each one with tables and several digging tools and apparatus's rested along with a few resting diggers. Sitting a few feet away from these tents were two large RV's, which Jonathan assumed were the main headquarters for the staff and scientist.

Within a minute, they had arrived at the camp and Jonathan stepped out. The air-conditioned interior of the jeep had nearly made him forget how scorching the brutal heat of the desert was, but as his feet hit the sand, a part of him was desperate to jump back into the jeep before he melted. He pushed this feeling down and followed Caesar, who looked equally overwhelmed by the temperature, as the former Hamon user made his way to one of the RVs.

"We're looking for Amsu." Caesar said as they stopped near one of the tents, the workers regarding them with confusion.

"Right here!" Jonathan looked from the tempting shade of the tent to one of the RVs, seeing a portly Egyptian man step out, his head covered with a cap and his eyes covered with sunglasses "What can I do for you two?"

"Hello Amsu, we're with the Speedwagon Foundation." Caesar began as he walked closer to Amsu, pulling a slip of paper from his back pocket and presenting it to the clearly overworked man "We would like to inquire about an artifact you may or may not have found."

Amsu regarded the paper with a quick glance and nodded, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Alright then," he began as he gestured to the interior of the RV "Let's take this inside."

Caesar nodded and motioned for Jonathan to follow.

As the gentleman took a step forward, he caught sight of something peculiar. Or rather, _someone _peculiar.

Sitting alone at a table in the tent to his right, Jonathan saw a pink haired young man who looked as if he were talking into a radio of some kind. With a tilt of the head, Jonathan tried to get a better look at the object, but it was to no avail.

That was when the pink haired man's left eye turned to meet his own, taking Jonathan aback at the suddenness. To ease the awkward feeling, Jonathan waved at the young man and smiled, quickly moving to join Caesar, mentally scolding himself for staring at the man.

The contrast from the outside to the inside of the RV was not intense, but the cool air that hit his face as he boarded the research station was a welcome change from blistering heat. As Amsu stepped past what appeared to be an oven connected to a small generator, he took a seat near a large rear window, the sill of which was covered in numerous documents written in what appeared to be a mix of English and Egyptian.

"So, you're looking for artifacts?" Amsu asked, reaching into a cooler that rested next to his chair and withdrawing a bottle of beer. Caesar did not miss a beat.

"You could say that, yes."

Amsu snorted, popping the cap off his drink before he took a quick swig.

"We came out here looking for some ruins of some kind, hoping to spark some kind of interest back into this place and bring some more tourist." He said sardonically, reaching into his pocket "You two smoke?"

"No." The two of them said at the same time, making Amsu shrug.

"Suit yourselves." He stated, putting down his drink as he lit up a cigarette, Jonathan wincing at the smell "But yeah, we haven't found a single trace of ruins out here after a month's worth of digging." Amsu laughed, taking a long swig of his beer "All we found were six fucking arrows."

"Six of them." Caesar uttered quietly, Jonathan barely hearing him "Where are they now?"

Amsu rose from his seat and went past them, gesturing for them to follow as he went to the other side of the station. A part of Jonathan was appalled at the disorganized state of the station, recalling his own setup for researching the stone mask as he saw the numerous papers scattered on the floor.

"Here they are." Amsu grunted as he moved a stack of documents off the countertop, the duo of burley men getting closer toward the cluttered counter. Sitting piled atop one another, enlarged by the stand mounted magnifying glass, was a set of six arrows the likes Jonathan had never seen before. The shaft of the arrow looked as if it was constructed of bronze, while the head of the arrow was a lighter gold color with silver lining the "blade" of the arrow. Thanks to the magnifying glass, Jonathan was able to make out several engravings on the arrowheads, the symbols not resembling any sort of language or symbols he had seen before in his long-gone years of archaeological study.

"They look magnificent." Jonathan murmured, leaning in to get a closer look. Caesar seemed intrigued as well, but after a moment of looking he turned to Amsu.

"When did you find them?"

"Found the first one a few days into digging, and we found the sixth one about ten days ago. Haven't found another since."

Caesar nodded and looked back to the arrows, regarding them with a contemplative look on his face.

"Jonathan, you keep looking them over while I discuss things with Amsu."

Without looking, Jonathan nodded as the sound of Caesar and Amsu walking to the other end of the station was tuned out. With express permission, Jonathan approached the counter and studied the arrows closer. Carefully, the blue haired gentleman took one of the arrows and looked it over. Try as he might, despite Will's words fresh in his mind, he could not find any sort of relation to the Aztec design of the man-made mask, nor the Pillar Men design of the Aja mask Kars had created. He sighed as he dumped this train of thought from his mind, finding himself looking over the papers that littered the counter. Most of them had Egyptian writing, but he did find a few notes that were in English. Unfortunately, it seemed as if the crew were scratching their heads at the origin of these artifacts as well, which Jonathan found quite odd since Caesar had learned of their existence via Ancient Egyptian text.

On the other hand, Caesar did say it took him quite a bit of digging to find anything on the arrows, so maybe it is not farfetched to think they would not have known of it. But if the Foundation did not intervene, this would no doubt lead to the text becoming widely known once again and others might try to steal the arrows to get their "great power".

As Jonathan held the arrow in his hand, he could not help but wonder what kind of power these arrows could possibly possess. Could it be the power Lisa Lisa said would take over Hamon? How could she know? Even with all the years he learned under her, he could still misinterpret her teachings sometimes.

These thoughts were cut off by a series of approaching footsteps, along with the discussion that accompanied them.

"I'm going to radio the Foundation to inform them of the arrows, then we shall discuss your offer." Jonathan overheard Caesar say. A laugh sounded from Amsu, one that almost seemed strained.

"Better not take too long, I'm a busy man after all."

"Of course, Mr. Amsu." Caesar replied "Jonathan, I shall be back shortly."

"Very well, Caesar."

The sound of the door being opened signaled not only the exit of Caesar, but the entrance of another person as Jonathan went back to digging in his memory banks, an arrow still in hand.

"E-Excuse me Mr. Amsu." A soft voice began, earning a sigh from a relaxing Amsu as he leaned back in his chair.

"What is it, Naso?" He demanded, making the now identified timid man clear his throat.

"I-I apologize for interrupting, but Carlos and Ammon are wondering who should get supplies in town this time."

Amsu chuckled "Well, since they are interested, they can do it."

"I think t-they would, but they're too tired from digging today." Naso almost murmured, his tone seeming to fluctuate. Despite this, Amsu seemed to understand him perfectly, groaning as he rose from his seat.

"Fine, I'll do it myself after this arrow business is cleared up, need to pick up some more booze anyway." He said, kicking over an empty bottle next to his chair for emphasis "Speaking of which, how's that analysis going over there?"

It was only then that Jonathan realized he had lost focus and had been eavesdropping on the two, the sudden question making him set the arrow he had been holding down before he cleared his throat. When he turned, he saw the familiar pink haired young man staring at him, his expression one of interest. So, Naso was his name.

"I apologize, but not too well. These artifacts are an enigma to be sure."

"Figures, hope your damn Federation can figure them out." The Egyptian man bemoaned "I also hope they have deeper pockets than the Antiquities Museum. They'd give an arm and a leg for something like this."

Jonathan titled his head at this "What makes you so sure? Have you heard of the legend as well?"

Amsu scoffed "Of course, wannabe Pharaoh uses arrows to get great power and disappears without a trace not too long after. You think something like that would be in a kids history book for how big it is, but it's buried underneath a bunch of bullshit."

Jonathan nodded

"Great power, sir?" Naso interjected

"Yeah, something like that. No idea how the hell an arrow would give you great power though, unless you shot someone with it." He laughed. Jonathan halfway nodded as he turned to look down at the pile of artifacts, remembering Will's warning. Whatever power they bestowed; he hoped the Speedwagon Foundation would only study it rather than wield it for their own purposes.

In the middle of Jonathan's contemplations, the door opened and Caesar stepped back inside, his face touched with droplets of sweat.

"They agreed to your offer, Amsu." Caesar began, the news making Amsu jump from his seat.

"Excellent, about damn time."

"However," Caesar continued "We were advised to stay and monitor the site until tomorrow morning. Some researchers will be brought to retrieve the arrows personally then."

Amsu's joyful expression faltered, going back to his seemingly permanent state of begrudging acceptance.

"Alright, that's fine, I guess." He grumbled, stretching his back "Hope you don't mind sharing bunks with the rest of the researchers in the next door station."

Caesar looked to Jonathan, who shook his head "We don't mind."

"Good, cause you didn't have a choice. I'm going to get some booze."

With this, Amsu rose from his chair and moved passed Caesar to exit the RV with a huff. Naso, however, remained behind, his eyes almost frozen on the arrows piled up next to Jonathan. He quickly recovered however, shaking his head and following shortly behind his boss.

"I didn't plan on sleeping here, but if it's what we must do." Caesar sighed, rubbing his forehead. Jonathan chuckled, the roar of car engine starting outside drawing his attention for a moment.

"Joseph was always telling me I needed a change of scenery, but I don't believe sleeping in the desert was what he meant."

Caesar shook his head and rolled his eyes "I'd love to hear him say that to me if he were in our shoes, he'd probably complain that his butler's not there to fluff his pillow, that moron."

Jonathan sighed, crossing his arms before he spoke.

"Even after all these years, you two are still at it."

With a scoff, Caesar headed for the door "I guess I will review our accommodations."

Since the gentleman had forgot to set his watch to the Egyptian time, a gander out the window revealed the sun hanging just over the horizon as it was nearly ready to trade places with its younger, smaller brother. As he viewed this, his mind suddenly went to a person he had not seen in ages. Alvaro, the child who had aided him greatly on his journey to reunite with Erina and Speedwagon. The last time the two had corresponded, which was around ten years ago now, Alvaro had found luck as a manager of a local marketing branch in New York, which made the blue haired gentleman tear up when he had read about it.

And then his thoughts trailed away to the present when he saw Naso outside the window, staring directly at him. This nearly made Jonathan jump from surprise, but he relaxed somewhat when he realized the young man seemed to be staring in the general direction of the RV. Upon being noticed, however, Naso appeared to grab something from his pocket and talk into it.

Finding this odd, Jonathan took one last look at the arrows and headed for the door. When he got outside, the heat smacking him in the face, Naso had moved to one of the tables and appeared hunched over. Worried for the boy, Jonathan approached him.

"Naso, was it?"

The man whirled around immediately; his eyes wide as he looked the gentleman over. After a moment of silence, the young man smiled.

"Yes, t-that's me. Who are you?"

"My name is Jonathan Joestar." The blue-grey haired man bowed, smiling back "Is Naso your full name?"

For a brief moment, Jonathan could have swore he saw the boy's right eye twitch before he replied.

"No, it's Solido Naso. A-A pleasure to meet you Jonathan."

"And you as well. Is everything alright? You seem a little nervous." It was at this point Jonathan took a seat on the bench next to Naso, earning a worried look in response.

"Yes, I-I am fine." The amber eyed man said, looking down at the wooden table "So, you're with the S-Speedwagon Foundation?"

"Not officially." Jonathan admitted with a sigh "I came at a friend's request, but I admit I was eager to visit a land as drenched in history as Egypt."

Naso chuckled a bit, keeping his eyes on the table "That sounds nice."

A silence took hold of the hot air, making Jonathan remember his earlier actions before he cleared his throat.

"Oh yes, I apologize for staring at you when I arrived, it was rude of me."

The pink haired man titled his head and looked up at Jonathan in confusion.

"You did? I don't remember seeing you b-before you were in the boss's s-station."

It was Jonathan's turn to be confused, as he clearly recalled the man meeting his eyes for a brief moment when the duo arrived at the camp. Maybe he was just being polite? Either way, Jonathan shook his head and smiled.

"Oh, I see. I'll leave you alone now, Mr. Solido." He said as he stood up "I'm glad to see such young people into Archeology."

Another eye twitch "Oh yes, it is very i-interesting. See you later Jonathan Joestar."

With one last nod, Jonathan made his way to the RV he would call his resting place for the night, the rapidly cooling breeze pelting his smooth skin as his feet crunched the sand.

As he thought back, he could have sworn Solido's eyes had been green when he saw him the first time.

* * *

With what felt like the fifteenth turn over in the leather seat, Jonathan concluded that he couldn't sleep.

The light from the moon piercing the rear window acted as his soul light source in the darkness and the light snores of a few workers and the low hum of a heater were all that filled the night air. He sighed, looking over to the upright blonde next to him. Despite Caesar's objections, he had fallen asleep rather quickly in comparison to the other employees. With no success at sleeping, Jonathan took to looking out the window behind him.

Their quarters, for lack of a better word, was parked in front of the main research station/Amsu's personal chambers. The station where the arrows were kept. Jonathan sighed, the thought of those artifacts being the source of his restlessness. A selfish part of him wished he could research the arrows on his own, find out their properties in a way similar to his earlier studies on the Stone Mask. However, he was quick to realize that the Speedwagon Foundation was much better equipped in terms of technology and staff than he was, their modern minds with modern sciences would no doubt solve the mystery. Or at least unveil more, given Caesar's comments on the virus tests they performed.

His eyes heavy, Jonathan felt himself into the glass of the window, feeling rather comfortable in his upright position in the seat. Just as he was sure his eyes would close and take him away from the desert, he heard the soft click of a door being shut. Tiredly, he turned his head to look at the rest of the workers, noticing that they all seemed to be accounted for. All except for a cover draped over the passenger side seat. Solido's seat.

"Hmm?" Jonathan hummed as he looked back out the window, his eyes going wide when he saw something moving through the moonlit sand, the familiar lithe form of Solido slinking his way toward the research station door.

"What is he doing?" Jonathan murmured, seeing the pink haired young man withdraw something from his pocket and lean into it for a few moments. Then the gentleman watched as Solido opened the door and crept inside. This was all he needed to conclude something nefarious was going on. Not a second later, Jonathan turned to Caesar and contemplated waking him, but decided against it. If something was going on, he could possibly talk Solido out of it and as much as he hated to admit it, Caesar might jump to fighting first.

Withdrawing his hand, Jonathan silently stepped over a sleeping worker on the carpeted floor and made his way to the door, quietly opening it. The freezing air of the desert was the first thing to greet him as he shut the door back carefully, the second was Solido's footprint on the moonlight bathed sand. Fighting his goosebumps, Jonathan snuck his way to the other RV, noticing that the door was cracked open.

Ever cautious, Jonathan pulled the door open and took a step inside, his eyes darting to the left first. He saw Amsu, snoring rather loudly as he slept on the rear seat of the station. Then he looked to the right and his suspicions were sadly confirmed. Solido was hunched over the counter with the arrows, seeming to be inspecting one of them before he shoved the one he was holding in a sac.

"Solido, what are you doing?" Jonathan asked quietly, slowly approaching the young man.

The young man froze, a light gasp emanating from his hunched form. Then, something happened. In the span of a few seconds, Solido's body seemed to grow. The muscles of the pink haired boy's whole body became more defined, growing significantly.

"You will forget what you have seen here, Jonathan Joestar." Solido muttered, his voice considerably deeper and more intimidating than the high pitched, soft spoken tone of before.

"You don't have to do this, Solido." Jonathan warned, stopping five feet away from the now muscular man "I'll forget this if you put the arrows back."

The young man rose to his feet and turned around; the last arrow clenched in his left fist with the rest in the sac that was wrapped around his right, his green eyes seeming to glow in the dark. Without another word, the figure took a step forward. Jonathan did not move. He took another, but Jonathan remained in place.

"So be it."

Everything seemed to become a blur as Solido charged Jonathan, who prepared himself. His guard, however, had been down for a split second too long. He was tackled to the ground, a sharp, horrible pain shot through his neck as he tried to gasp. A spray of blood shot from his throat as he reached up, grabbing Solido's hand on the shaft of the arrow that had pierced his neck. Jonathan tried to gasp once again, but his throat filled with blood when he tried. Just as he fought through the pain to make a counter attack, Solido leapt off of him, pulling the arrow from his neck and sprinting over his prone form.

The last thing he felt was his warm blood seeping through his fingers as he clutched his wound.

The last thing Jonathan heard was the barely audible shouts of Amsu.

The last thing he thought of was his beautiful wife.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, do not be surprised if the next chapter takes longer to complete. **

**See you then! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Going into this sequel, I knew that I would eventually have to do this. **

**Jonathan's Stand, a subject often debated. So debated in fact that I know I am going to lose a few readers due to not meeting certain expectations. **

**With that in mind, enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter Four:

Stepping into a New World

"Are you certain that's all you need, Mr. Joestar?"

Joseph sighed, rubbing his beard as he contemplated the question with a glance toward his duffle bag of luggage. It was yet another long flight to Japan for him to see his beautiful daughter and his rambunctious punk grandson. He just hoped he didn't see that husband of hers, he ought to pummel that man for making his little Holly move so far away. Damn Japs.

"I'm pretty sure that's all I need, Rosas. Not doing some damned business trip, after all."

"Of course, Mr. Joestar." The older man bowed, looking on as the ever muscular Joseph hoisted his bag over his shoulder and prepared to step out of the door, stopping short before turning around.

"Oh yeah and-"

"Don't forget to forward all business calls to your cellular phone, is that right Mr. Joestar."

Joseph let his pointer finger droop, a smirk crossing his face.

"Don't miss a beat, do ya Rosas?"

"If I were a drum, I would be worn out by now Mr. Joestar." The old guardian chuckled, looking in awe at Joseph's younger form "I just wish I could age as gracefully as you."

Joseph chuckled, shaking his head. He was currently sixty-six years old, but thanks to his Hamon training it looked like he was near forty rather than seventy.

"If you knew what I had to overcome to stay this sexy, you'd take that back."

"Your next line will be: "Damn it, Suzie!"

Joseph raised a brow and turned toward the voice, only to almost be brought to the floor by a hug from his wife, Suzie Q Joestar who was dressed in a lavish green dress with a similarly colored hair net.

"Damn it, Suzie!" Joseph growled, his rage halting immediately as he realized what just happened "Wait, how the hell did you-"

A series of kisses were planted on his hairy cheeks before he could finish, Suzie giggling as she drew circles on her husband's chest.

"Make sure you give our little Holly those kisses and tell her they're from her mommy, okay?"

Joseph rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on Suzie's lips. His wife remained beautiful, even as she passed sixty five, but a part of him wished she could have trained in Hamon as well.

"I'll just lie and tell her they're from her daddy, who she loves more by the way."

"Oh hush." Suzie laughed, sighing afterward as she pulled away "I just wish I could go see her myself, but work is real pain."

"She understands, Suzie." Joseph said earnestly, shaking his head "Besides, Christmas is coming up in a few months. Seeing both of us will be a great present."

Suzie smiled and nodded "I know, honey. Be careful, okay?"

Joseph smirked in response, winking.

"Aren't I alwa-"

Suddenly, Joseph was hit with a splitting headache, causing him to groan and grasp his head on instinct.

"Joseph, honey, are you okay?"

"Damn it! My head is killing me!" Joseph growled, the pain growing by the second as he dropped his duffle bag, the objects inside falling out on impact "What the hell is going on?"

Rosas, who had previously left the room to give the couple privacy, came rushing back with a worried expression.

"Mr. Joestar, should I get you some pain killers?"

"I'll get them!" Suzie said, turning and running toward the large staircase across the front door. Unfortunately, she was in such a rush that she did not pay attention to a spot on the rug that was sticking up from the floor, causing her to stumble toward the stairs with a loud gasp as her feet fell behind her.

"Mrs. Joestar!" Rosas screamed as the elderly blonde began to fall. However, just as she was but a foot from the ground, she stopped. To the untrained eye, it looked as if she simply stopped in midair.

To Joseph Joestar however, it looked as if several thorny, purple vines shot from his outstretched hand as he reached out to his wife, a gesture he thought was foolish and in vain but had somehow led to the vines wrapping around Suzie to prevent her fall. For a moment he just stared in awe at his hand, the source of the glowing, purple vines.

"W-what's happening?!" Suzie gasped, her voice strained from panic "Rosas, help me!"

The old servant, shaking off the shock that was holding him in place, rushed to his master's aid "I-I'll try Mrs. Joestar!" he said, but in truth had no idea where to even begin trying.

Joseph blinked away his shock and looked over the vines once again.

"Holy shit! Can you two not see this?!" Joseph yelled, waving his vine producing hand around toward Rosas, who looked at him in panicked confusion. Upon doing so, Suzie began to sway in the middle of the air, causing her to squeal some more.

"Make it stop!" Suzie screamed, attempting to move her hands up to her eyes but found that she couldn't move any part of her body. From Joseph's point of view, the vines were wrapped all the way from her torso down to her legs.

"See what, Mr. Joestar?!" Rosas asked indignantly. Joseph gave him a stupid look and gestured with his free hand.

"These damn purple vines coming out of my hand, what else?!"

Yet another confused expression was donned by Rosas, making Joseph do a double take. He was truly the only one who could see these vines.

Putting aside his own confusion and panic, Joseph looked down at his extended arm and back to his screaming wife. He had somehow conjured these damn things and he hadn't the slightest clue how, but standing around mouth agape would not help his hearing any.

With a slow tug from his left arm, Suzie began to raise up to her feet, eyes shut and screaming all the while. Rosas watched, amazed and horrified as he looked back from Suzie to Joseph, noting how his Master's movements correlated with Suzie's ascension.

By the time Joseph finished pulling his wife to his feet, Rosas rushing to her aid immediately to comfort her crying form, the old trickster realized that not only had his head pain vanished, but that it had been replaced instead by a feeling not unlike he had just finished crunch time for a college exam.

All he could do was stare at his left hand as his wife cried into their faithful servant's shoulder, not saying anything until the shock fully wore off

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

Jonathan felt his eyelids strain as they began to pry open, a bright light causing him to raise a hand to shade his face. The motion, however, was halted when he felt resistance and a sharp pain hit his left forearm. With a groan, the gentleman saw that he was connected an IV drip and it was only then did he fully take in his surroundings. The fluorescent lights above revealed that he was in a hospital bed, his clothing having been replaced with a hospital gown. The grog from his awakening began to slowly fade as he felt something around his neck, causing him to reach up and caress what felt like thick, moist bandages.

For a moment, he reached into the depths of his memory to recall exactly what had happened. It did not take long for him to conjure up the image of a pink haired young man shrouded in darkness, along with the name of that fellow.

Solido Naso

"Jonathan, you're awake!"

With all of his focus on events he could barely recall, the blue haired gentleman did not notice a sleeping Caesar in the corner of the compact room. He must have been awakened by his earlier motion, Jonathan deduced.

"Caesar, what happened?" The blue haired gentleman asked, his voice strained. The blonde crossed his arms, contemplating his navel.

"You were attacked by someone on the team who stole the arrows, a person identified as Solido Naso by Amsu." Caesar looked up to meet a thinking Jonathan's eyes "You've been unconscious for a week."

"A week." Jonathan said breathlessly, instinctively reaching up to feel his neck again "What happened to Solido Naso?"

"He stole a jeep on the site and took off toward Cairo. By the time we got there, he had vanished." Caesar admitted, his frustration clear as he squeezed his arm "The Foundation is combing every database they can for anything on Solido at the moment, including information from the airport he came in from, so far they have found nothing."

Jonathan remained silent, his thoughts all over the place as he tried to form a cohesive response. But it never came due to the feeling that something else was occupying his thoughts. Something foreign yet familiar.

He tried to home in on this feeling, but he could not get a firm grasp on its ghostly form.

"Jonathan, are you alright?" Caesar asked, causing Jonathan to arise from the hole he had dug into his mind.

"Oh, yes, I apologize Caesar." The gentleman murmured, rubbing his forehead "My mind seems to be clouded at the moment."

"I apologize," Caesar bowed slightly as he backed away toward the closed door, the window occasionally showing rushing doctors passing by "I'll tell you more when you are fully rested."

"No, no." Jonathan said, gripping his forehead "So, you say they could not find anything at the airport? How is that possible?"

"It means he more than likely came to Egypt by boat or by car." Caesar continued, his expression one of concern as he looked the gentleman over "I may sound paranoid, but it as if it was premeditated. I don't know if he planned to steal the arrows from the beginning or not, or if he even knew they existed, but…" the blonde paused, pinching the bridge of his nose "I don't know."

A blanket of silence was set upon the room, Jonathan casting his head downward.

"Damn it!" Caesar swore, kicking the chair he sat in beforehand, immediately breaking the wooden leg his foot had impacted "I can't believe I let him slip through my fingers!"

"Calm yourself, Caesar!" Jonathan yelled, rising more in his bed "It wasn't your fault, we just need to focus on what we can do now."

"Which is nothing!" Caesar responded, turning to glare at the gentleman "What happened to all those years of training? You fought Wamuu for years, but you couldn't even stop a frail looking man with all those…."

The blonde stopped himself, his balled fist relaxing after a slow, deep breath. After a moment more, Caesar met Jonathan's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"You don't need to apologize, Caesar." Jonathan said with a smile "Your passion is admirable, and you're right. I should have been able to stop him. But he was different when he attacked me."

"What do you mean?"

"It may have just been the lighting playing tricks on me," Jonathan admitted, his memory piecing the scene together "But I could have sworn I saw him…change somehow. He grew more muscular and his voice was deeper, completely different from how he had been the day before."

Caesar rested a fist under his chin, pondering his companion's words. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door, drawing both of their attentions to the turning knob.

"Excuse me," a young man said, pushing the door open "It's time to change the patient's bandages, would you mind stepping outside for a moment?" The black haired man asked Caesar, who nodded back.

"Of course."

Jonathan watched Caesar step outside, his head suddenly heavy as that strange feeling came back over him, pulling on his concentration harder than before as the doctor took a seat next to his bed.

"_Awaken it, Jojo." _

"William?" Jonathan whispered to himself, cupping his face with his free hand.

"Mr. Joestar? I need you to lean back for a moment, please." The doctor said, Jonathan barely hearing the young man's words. Then it hit him. He recognized that feeling at last. It was an all too familiar energy coursing through his entire being, something that had fueled him in the worst of moments.

Passion.

_His _passion.

Jonathan slowly opened his eyes, his head now light as a feather. With his mind cleared, he could feel the doctor removing his bandages and, upon doing so, he heard the young man release a gasp.

"It's gone! The wound is gone!"

Jonathan noticed a slight glow coming from underneath his hospital gown upon hearing this, drawing his curiosity. He pulled back his collar and felt his pupils shrink at the same time as his sharp intake of breath. Covering his muscular carved chest and abdominals was an overlapping layer of blue, thorny vines that gave off the slightest shock of Hamon energy. Then he felt something moving up his left arm, making him shoot his gaze quick enough to see the same colored vines working their way toward his hands, slithering like a gentle snake.

"W-What's happening?" Jonathan asked, his lips quivering from the shock.

"Mr. Joestar, are you alright?" The young doctor asked, Jonathan giving him an odd look.

"Don't bother asking him, he won't see it, Jonathan Joestar."

Upon the unfamiliar voice's intrusion, the gentleman's eyes darted toward the door to see an Egyptian young man donning what appeared to be a spiritual outfit, decked with gold bands on his arm and a chain around his neck.

"Who are you? D-Do you know what this is?" The older gentleman asked, looking behind the mysterious stranger to see Caesar looking equally as confused.

The man did not answer, instead he closed his eyes and Jonathan began to see some sort of aura surround his body. It began as a faint, white glow before shimmering into a light red/dark orange mixture that gave birth to the strangest thing Jonathan had seen in his entire life. Rising up from the aura and hovering above the stranger was a creature that possessed the head of what appeared to be an eagle with the muscular body of a man, letting out a screech as it was released from wherever it had been hiding.

Jonathan felt his brow nearly detach from his head as he raised it to its maximum height, looking back down at the Egyptian man, who now donned a pleasant, if confident, smirk.

"My name is Muhammad Avdol, and I'm with the Speedwagon Foundation." Avdol said, turning to look at Caesar "I need you two to come with me, we have urgent matters to discuss."

"What are you talking about?" Caesar prodded, looking to Jonathan for answers. Upon doing so, he noticed how utterly confused Jonathan looked as well. Avdol looked back at Jonathan, his expression hardening a bit.

"It has to do with your family, Mr. Joestar. I'm afraid you are not the only one experiencing something of this nature."

"My family? Are they alright?" Jonathan asked hastily, earning a nod from Avdol.

"They are, but they are just as shocked as you right now. I'll explain everything, I promise you." The Egyptian man said, turning to leave but stopping himself with a small laugh "But first, let's get you into some more appropriate clothing."

* * *

The car ride from the hospital was the longest Jonathan had ever experienced, Avdol remaining painfully silent in response to any questions he was asked. Not bearing any fruit, Jonathan turned to Caesar, who kept his arms crossed as he stared out the window.

"Caesar, do you know Avdol?" he whispered, earning a halfhearted nod from Caesar.

"No, I do not." Caesar replied, giving the Egyptian man a hard look in the rear-view mirror. Avdol seemed to ignore the glare, however.

Jonathan nodded, clasping his hands together as he stared down at them. His hospital gown had been replaced by a white, button up long sleeve shirt along with a pair of black jeans and black dress shoes. It looked more like he was attending a wedding then a meeting with the Foundation. Briefly, he wondered what Avdol could have meant by his earlier statement about his family. Who? Joseph? Holly? Jotaro? Lisa Lisa?

As he pondered this, his eye once again caught the sight of blue vines coming from underneath his shirt sleeve, making him recoil slightly. A light click sounded, turning Jonathan's attention to Avdol, who appeared to be putting away a phone of some kind.

"I apologize for the clothing choice; I know it is not adequate for the Egyptian heat, but it is all I could afford to bring." Avdol said with a light chuckle, turning to look at the duo in the back "I have just been informed that Joseph Joestar has arrived at the compound."

"Joseph?" Jonathan and Caesar said at once, earning a nod from Avdol.

"Indeed, we will be there to meet him in but a moment."

True to his word, the car ascended a hill and came to a large building resting atop it. The parking lot was filled with quite a few cars, but the driver drove past all of them toward what appeared to be a parking garage, Jonathan believed they were called, driving past the sign as they made their way in.

Speedwagon Foundation Research Facility, it read, with an Egyptian translation above.

"We've arrived, Mr. Avdol." The driver announced as they pulled into a spot in the parking garage.

"Very good. Gentleman, follow me."

The duo looked to each other and nodded, Jonathan stepping out of the car slowly. The words of William Zeppeli crept back into his mind as he followed the driver and Avdol toward a set of double doors. The interior was a pristine, shining white, the floors and walls seeming to sparkle as they walked. Numerous men and women walked by, most not acknowledging their presence, wearing different kinds of lab attire, absorbed in whatever research they were doing.

"Strange, I have never been to this facility." Caesar said aloud, observing the spotless surroundings.

"This facility only recently came into being around two years ago, so it is not surprising." Avdol replied "I assume you have heard of the results of the testing done with the virus found in Greenland, correct?"

"I have heard only of the killing potential. We were retrieving the arrows in order to learn more, at least that is what my supervisors told me."

"I see." Avdol said with a nod, leading the duo down the hall to another set of double doors "The lab is this way, Joseph should be waiting there."

Jonathan felt a smile break his previous confused frown. Seeing Joseph after a year would be a great welcome back into his sanity, he just hoped everything was well for the ageing trickster.

Upon passing through the doors, Jonathan noticed something off immediately. Joseph was sitting in a chair positioned left of another door, a row of empty chairs to his right and he seemed to be in deep thought until he looked up, meeting Jonathan's eyes.

"You son of a bitch, there you are!" Joseph said with a big smile, getting up from his chair in a rush to meet his much older grandfather. His approach slowed when Caesar came up from behind him, his smile faltering somewhat "Oh, hey there Caesar."

"Hi Jojo, it's been a while."

The two stared at one another for a moment, the tension thick in the air, but Joseph shook off whatever was bothering him to embrace Jonathan, his merry smile returning.

"It's been too long, Jonathan." The hat wearing man said, rearing back to look his grandfather over "How the hell are you almost a hundred twenty and still look like you just turned sixty?"

Jonathan laughed, shaking his head "Constant, exhaustive Hamon training." Joseph rolled his eyes and blew a raspberry.

"Holy hell, I'm glad I gave that up. I barely made time for Holly and Suzie when I kept going, I can't imagine doing it every day, waste of time for me." Joseph quickly realized the implications, stuttering for a moment before continuing "N-Not that you don't have a reason, but I think you get it."

"I understand, Joseph." Jonathan chuckled "Your family is more important than training could ever be, your laziness notwithstanding." He added slyly, earning a good natured smirk from his grandson.

"Yeah yeah, yuck it up gramps."

"As nice as this reunion is," Caesar interrupted, nodding toward the door Joseph had previously been next to "Avdol appears to be waiting for us."

Joseph gave Caesar a glare, but turned around to indeed see Avdol waiting, a patient smile on his face.

"Not to rush, but it would be good to explain everything. I am sure you both have a lot of questions."

Jonathan nodded, placing a hand on Joseph's shoulder, the blue vines once again springing forth. The trickster noticed this; his eyes wide.

"Holy hell, you got the same thing?!" He yelled, whirling around to show his own purple colored vines springing from his hand, shocking Jonathan "Can you see them like Avdol can?"

"Yes, I can." Jonathan nodded, staring at the vines in awe. He then turned to Caesar, understanding immediately when he saw the blonde looking confused at the two men.

"What are you two going on about? Let's go inside already."

With dozens of questions, Jonathan stepped inside with his equally puzzled grandson. The interior of the lab was decorated with several cages sitting upon a large countertop, each one filled with no more than three rats.

"Why the hell did we have to come here first, Avdol? And what is up the rats?" Joseph asked impatiently, earning a finger wag from the wise Egyptian.

"Patience, Mr. Joestar. It took a lot of convincing to get this set up in the first place."

"Get what set up?" Caesar asked, earning a head shake from Avdol.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to see it, Mr. Zeppeli, but they will." He said gesturing to the Joestars "But if you pay attention, you might just notice something."

Caesar crossed his arms and raised a brow, leaning against the wall as Avdol stood before the rats.

"Now then, let's get to it."

Once again, Avdol became surrounded in a reddish orange aura and out sprung the bird man figure with a screech. He looked to Joseph, who did not appear shocked, guessing he must have witnessed this already.

"This, my friends, is what we call a Stand. A manifestation of ones fighting spirit, a Stand is unique to every individual, despite some appearing similar." Avdol said, gesturing toward the vines coming out of Jonathan and Joseph's arm before pointing to the creature behind him "Mine, for instance, is called Magicians Red. Its ability is to conjure fire and control it at will."

"A-Amazing." Jonathan muttered, thinking back to the words his master had told him not but a week ago. A new power was indeed rising, and it may just surpass Hamon.

"How do we summon ours? Mine just seems to come out whenever it wants." Joseph asked, looking down at his vine covered sleeve "See? I didn't tell the damn thing to come out."

"Ah, but you did, Mr. Joestar. A Stand simply appears when their master wills it, or whenever they feel like they need to kick ass, pardon my language." Avdol said with a laugh "In any case, come over here."

Avdol then gestured toward the cages, inviting the Joestars to approach. They looked to each other and shrugged, stepping closer to the cages.

"How many rats do you see in this cage, gentleman?"

"Well, there's five cages and three rats in each, so fifteen." Jonathan answered, Joseph nodding in agreement.

"Correct, but also wrong." Avdol stated, confusing both men "Caesar, how many rats do you see?"

Caesar rose a brow again and rose from the wall, walking toward the cages. After a brief glance, he gave the Joestars a look.

"There's only one rat in the center cage, the rest are empty."

"What?!" The duo exclaimed, Joseph in particular rubbing his eyes to double check. For a brief moment, the rats shimmered before assuming their solid forms again, all fifteen of them simply going about their business as if nothing happened.

"This rat survived the test we put it through with the virus, upping its intelligence a significant amount and giving it a Stand. Its ability is to conjure copies of itself and seemingly warp between these copies to change positions. However, it's weak in the manner that the rat needs a moment to adjust between each shift, giving it away if its not careful due to the shimmering effect that occurs."

"My God." Joseph muttered "Wait a second, how the hell isn't it filling this room with clones right now if it can conjure them wherever it wants?"

"Because if it did that, it would faint." Avdol clarified "It can only conjure so many clones within a confined space, so fourteen is its max at the moment. That is why we put it in the center cage, so that its starting position would be a disadvantage if it tried to escape." The Egyptian then pointed to a device that rested on both sides of the cage "We also have this set up to send out sleeping gas in case it does manage to outsmart us."

"I see." Jonathan said, his head spinning from the information.

"This is to show that anything can possess a Stand, even something as low as a rat." Avdol then looked directly at Jonathan, stunning the gentleman for a second "The reports said you were stabbed by the perpetrator who stole the arrows, correct."

"That's right."

"And this occurred a week ago?"

"Yes."

"What? You were stabbed? By who?!" Joseph exclaimed, but then paused "Wait a minute, around that time is when I-"

"That's what I was thinking as well." Avdol finished for Joseph "For whatever reason, when you were stabbed, Mr. Joestar, your descendants developed the ability to use Stands. I have no idea how or why, but that is all we have to go on."

"My God…" Joseph muttered "Wait a second, doesn't that mean the people in my family may have got Stands to? My daughter and grandson?"

"It is likely." Avdol admitted "That is why we have already started investigating that possibility. The Speedwagon Foundation sent some agents to check on your family, but they all seem to be in fine health."

"Thank goodness." Jonathan sighed along with Joseph.

"In any case, we need to train you how to use and develop your stand abilities. But before that, we need to give your Stands a name."

"A name?" Joseph asked, Avdol nodding before producing a deck of cards from his hand.

"Seeing as I am a fortune teller, I feel it would only be fitting to name one of them after the Tarot, yours in particular Joseph Joestar."

Joseph tilted his head, but nodded nonetheless "Alright then."

"Draw your card, then."

Avdol presented the deck and let Joseph draw a card. When the trickster did, he looked at it and winced.

"The Hermit? This is a joke right?"

Avdol laughed "There is more to The Hermit card than just the name and picture, my friend. Very well, Fate has decided. Your stand shall be dubbed Hermit Purple!"

Jonathan looked to Caesar, who appeared to be taking this information rather well despite the bizarre circumstances.

"And you, Jonathan Joestar. I believe you have already decided upon a name, haven't you?"

The blue-grey haired gentleman gave the fortune teller an odd look, but then realized that he had indeed already decided. That sheer, raw feeling he had reexperienced due to his Stand awakening had brought back a piece of his past, something he had been needing to feel again. His training with Hamon took this feeling to pursue, of course, but it had never been as clear and as powerful as it had been when his Stand was made manifest.

"I have, Avdol."

Raising an arm, he summoned his Stand, the blue vines spewing forth to cover his clenched fist.

"I shall call it: The Passion!"

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. I was going to do something more akin to Star Platinum or another for Jonathan's Stand, but you will find that this version of Jonathan's Stand will be slightly different due to the influence of a certain Youtuber. **

**Leave a review to tell me what you thought, I hope you enjoyed! If not, thank you for the criticism, it helps more than you think. **

**Be sure to check my profile for updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five was awesome, let's just hope DP gets around to part Six soon. But if not, the wait will be worth it just like it was for part Five I hope. **

**Thank you all for your patience once again, updates shall become more frequent and the dates will be available, as always, on my profile. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Five:

A Passion Honed

Doppio could feel his heart about to burst from his chest as he disposed of the keys to his getaway vehicle, tossing them into an open manhole. His eyes darted around the backstreets of Cairo, his mind swarming with panic and unanswered questions. Instinctively it seemed, he caressed the burlap sac he was holding, feeling the stolen artifacts shift within as he peeked from the alley he was ducking in.

"_What am I going to do?!" _He thought _"Please, Boss, I need your guidance on-" _

"DO RI RI RI RI!"

Doppio's worry faded immediately, his eyes lighting up as he turned to see what, to anyone else, would appear to be a halfway chewed shoe lying next to a garbage can. In his eyes though, it was a phone, one from which he would receive unparalleled guidance.

"DO RI RI RI RI RI! CLICK!"

The pink haired young man quickly brought the shoe to his ear, his smile wide.

"Boss? Is that you?"

"Doppio, my poor sweet Doppio." The voice on the other end of the shoe cooed "It seems I made a hasty decision stabbing Jonathan Joestar. Now one of the arrows is covered in his blood, so we must-"

"N-No, boss!" Doppio said, opening the sack to observe the arrows, the one which the boss described indeed being covered in blood "I can toss it in the dumpster and then we can-"

"Fool!" The boss chided, making Doppio shrink back "We have caught the eye of the Speedwagon Foundation! They have technologies the likes of which the world has never seen, and could no doubt track us down if we made a foolish decision like that."

"T-then what are we going to do, boss?"

The voice on other end was silent for but a moment before Doppio's head seemed to turn on its own, his iris's shifting to an emerald green. Diavolo remained calm as he observed civilians going about their business outside of the alley, trying to formulate a plan. Everyone at that dig site had seen Doppio's face and would no doubt freely tell their side of the story to the police, especially that fat expedition leader. If possible, he would eliminate all of them.

But that was not possible now. He needed to lay low and wait for the right time.

"This is a trial, Doppio." Diavolo said simply, letting Doppio take control once again "You will grow once you conquer it."

"B-But boss, I…"

Doppio paused, his fear and insecurity strangling his confidence much like he was tightening his grip on the neck of the bag containing the arrows. He collected himself with a slow, deep breath, his gaze becoming more focused as his mind began to slowly calm down.

"Right, boss. I can do this." The pink haired man said, his posture straightening a bit as he put the shoe/phone in his pocket. Before he left, Doppio searched the dumpster for anything reflective and, when he found a shard of a broken mirror, he used it to cut his prominent bangs off, as well as smearing his hair and face with some oil from a disposed oil canister. He also made sure to pocket the hair he cut, so as to not give the Foundation any sort of leads if what the Boss said was true.

Confident he would be slightly harder to identify, Doppio stepped out of the alley and tried to blend in with the many passerby's partaking in bargaining and haggling at the market. After nearly bumping into a fruit stand, he began to think of how he could possibly sell the arrows after what had occurred. The Foundation would be sniffing out whatever black market or wannabe under the counter services they could if they wanted the arrows so badly, maybe out of an obligation to Jonathan Joestar.

He seemed like a nice fellow, but he should have known better than to oppose the Boss.

"Ah, hello there! Fortunes for sale!"

Doppio reflexively turned to his right, his guard up as he hid the bag behind his back. The owner of the stand chuckled, the voice sounding like it belonged to an old woman, her face hiding slightly in the shadows.

"My, my, someone is awful jumpy. That's a sign of past guilt, you know?" The old woman chuckled again, making Doppio scowl as he prepared to leave. Then something odd caught his eye. Whether it was a trick of the shadows she hid in or the light in his eyes, he could have sworn that the old woman had two right hands.

"Interested after all, are you?" She asked, her raspy voice losing its jovial tone as he noticed her eyes locking on the sack he was trying to hide "I sense you have something valuable, something you want to be rid of," her eyes narrowed "Is that right?"

Doppio kept his cool and looked around, not noticing anyone who looked as if they were pursuing or looking for him.

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" he asked, feigning innocence as best he could "This is just some supplies for the garage I work at. I forgot to clean up before I left, excuse me."

He laughed, rubbing the back of his now greasy head and turned to leave.

"The Arrows." She stated, crossing her arms "I can buy them off you, if you so desire."

Doppio's raised leg froze, hanging in the air for a moment before slowly lowering. He slowly turned his head, regarding the old woman with a dangerous look as he returned to the front of the stand.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I heard you right." Doppio challenged, his grip on the bag tightening. The old woman chuckled again, rubbing her chin.

"Do you know what those arrows are truly capable of? Or did you simply take them because they could be valuable?" She pondered aloud, a smug smile on her wrinkled face "Judging from your demeanor, I would guess the latter."

The pink haired young man tilted his head, giving another sideways glance to see if he was being watched.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"Ah, there's that curiosity I've been waiting for." She quipped, leaning forward onto the stand as she pointed to the bag "Those arrows possess a remarkable trait, bestowing a gift of power to those who are pierced by them. However, in order to survive the process, you must have an incredible will. The urge and desire to survive and fight."

Doppio felt his curiosity rising, looking down at the bag resting in the firm grip of his right hand.

"What power are you talking about?" He questioned, giving her an accusatory look "And how do I know that you're telling me the truth?"

The woman laughed, her toothless smile growing wider and more sinister as she eyed up the confused Doppio.

"It is a power far greater than you can ever imagine, my sweet customer." She stated, her words glazed with malicious wonder, the perfect bait for Doppio's curiosity "These arrows have the ability to give people Stands, a supernatural ability that is made manifest as a guardian you can command with your mind. There is a price, however. Typically, Stand users are attracted to one another by some sort of destiny, a destiny that intertwines them in conflict and suffering."

Doppio pondered her words, listening intently as he once again peeked over his left shoulder. His eyes wide widened when he saw what appeared to be a police officer questioning someone, looking rather indignant. In his moment of panic, he lost control of himself.

The old woman watched as Doppio's shirt suddenly bulged with muscle, his eyes turning a pale green as he turned to look at her. Her eyes widened, a sudden chill going down her spine as the man stepped closer.

"You have piqued my interest, old woman." His voice boomed, much deeper than before as he leaned closer "I believe I shall part with five of the arrows for no less than 10,000 Egyptian Pounds. And then you will prove this power to me."

The old woman jumped as he slammed his fist on the stand, leaning closer. Her old heart picked up the pace as she met his eyes, her mouth agape. The pressure, the sheer will and malice that was pouring into her soul was so heavy and unspeakably powerful that she fell to her knees.

"W-what do you mean by p-proving the power of the arrows?"

Diavolo turned to look at the police officer, who appeared to be having trouble pushing past the crowds of bartering people and kids playing in the street as he questioned another person.

Diavolo had no doubt the cop was searching for his innocent and pure Doppio.

"I find myself in an undesirable situation, one in which erasing those witness to my crimes is an impossibility on my own." He locked eyes with the elderly woman again, nearly making her freeze on contact "If these arrows truly bestow a power upon people who come in contact with them, it might prove useful to me if you distributed these arrows to people to help throw the Foundation off my tail."

"A-and what if I refuse."

The pink haired man's face did not shift, nor did it show any sign of emotion as his green eyes speared her skull full of his underlying malice, the two seconds of silence nearly crushing her aged heart.

"What is your name?"

The question surprised her more with its innocuousness than anything else, expecting a threat of some kind or a promise of murder.

"E-Enya."

"Enya, hmm." The green-eyed man rubbed his chin "You will not know where I am going, however I will relay orders to you from my location in some fashion that keeps me an unknown."

He dropped the sack on the counter and Enya was quick to give him the amount of money he desired in cash only, her sales and fortune telling fees over the past five years of no concern to her. This man was so confident, so bold in his destiny that she could see no other path than the highest of heavens being his golden way. She wanted nothing more than to aid him in whatever way she could.

After the exchange of arrows and currency, the man turned to leave and she quickly reached out, her eyes wide.

"W-wait! What is your name?"

A cloud of dirt kicked up as the man came to a stop, his head turning halfway back to face her.

"Simply call me The Boss."

And with that, he took a step forward and vanished into the crowed, a single blood covered arrow in his pocket and the whole world ready to bend to his will and might.

* * *

"The Passion!"

Jonathan Joestar called forth his stand, summoning a cluster of vines on his dominant right arm. His eyes locked onto a distant empty bottle resting a good ten meters away. With a grunt, Jonathan shot his arm forth and the vines lurched towards the bottle with a great deal of speed.

However, the vines stopped about halfway toward the target, making him take a sharp breath as the pain of overexertion gripped his forehead. Nevertheless, he summoned his will and urged his Stand to go beyond its limitations. The more he pushed, however, the more pain he experienced, and he let out a defeated sigh as his Stand dematerialized into a blue glowing dust when he called it back.

"Blast." He swore under his breath "It's been nearly a week and I still can't extend The Passion's range beyond five meters."

A knock sounded at the metal door, making Jonathan turn to see Avdol in the window as the Egyptian made his way inside the training area. The area was little more than an empty garage that was going unused at the moment, a place away from the hundreds scientist and engineers that populated the facility.

"Good morning Jonathan, hard at work as ever I see."

Jonathan bowed his head, still catching his breath.

"Good morning to you as well, Avdol." The blue haired man gasped, rotating his shoulder as he looked back at his target "It's strange, no matter how much I practice, The Passion does not seem to be improving."

Avdol crossed his arms and nodded

"Stands are not like Hamon, Mr. Joestar. It is an ability that can be improved, of course, but it takes a significant amount of time and you need to be improving the areas in which your Stand _can_ grow."

"What do you mean?" the gentleman asked, tilting his head. Avdol stepped forward, ushering Jonathan to move to the side as the fortune teller took his spot on the range, facing the bottle.

"Magicians Red!" Avdol yelled, calling forth his bird-humanoid Stand from a blaze of fire, the Stand shrieking like an eagle as it took its place behind its master's side "You see, Jonathan, my Magician's Red is quite imposing physically. However, I rarely if ever use it for physical combat due to its limited reach."

Avdol then turned to face the bottle, his brow tightening as he focused on it.

"So instead," he then waved his hand, Magicians Red shooting a column of fire toward the bottle, causing the glass container to explode from the sheer amount of heat into burned black shards that flew across the room, one of them scratching past Jonathan's cheek "I developed ways I could harness its pyrokinetic abilities in order to make up for my weakness."

"I see," Jonathan stated, rubbing his chin "So if The Passion cannot have the reach of Hermit Purple…"

"You need to discover what it is your Stand is truly capable of." Avdol finished, recalling his Stand as he walked up to Jonathan, the Egyptian gasping as he noticed a drop of blood coming down the gentleman's chin "M-Mr. Joestar, I am terribly so-"

Just as he went to apologize, Jonathan took a deep breath and the cut began to knit itself in seconds as the sun like aura of Hamon surrounded him, the radiant energy fading when the elderly man ceased his focused breathing.

"It is no worry, Avdol." Jonathan smiled, looking down at his clenched fist "I guess I have gotten used to Hamon, where all I needed to do was train my body in order to improve."

For a moment, Jonathan's mind went back to Air Supplena island. The waves crashing against the stone foundation as he balanced on a tightrope suspended over one hundred feet in the air, sparring every day for the last forty seven years in order to improve his Hamon channeling and strength.

_You have peaked, Jonathan Joestar_

The words stung him like a thousand bullet ants as he uncurled his fingers, a sigh escaping from the turmoil within.

"Stands are not all about brute force, Mr. Joestar." Avdol interrupted, stepping forward "Hamon is an amazing art, but Stands are tied to the mind for a reason. As I said, you simply need to focus on what your Stand is capable of, then you can work on improving those abilities."

Jonathan nodded, smiling once again as he buried his anxiety over a certain Pillar Man.

"You are right Avdol, thank you for taking the time to teach a fossil like me."

The man chuckled, shaking his head.

"It is no problem, Mr. Joestar. I'll leave you to your training."

The two men bowed to each other and Avdol turned to leave. Now alone to stir in his thoughts, Jonathan once again called forth The Passion, the vines covering his right hand. He looked them over, analyzing his current thought process.

"Okay," he said to himself "The Passion's maximum range is five meters and it can grab objects that it comes in contact with." Jonathan walked closer to the shattered remains of the bottle, spreading his fingers as he let his Stand shoot forth, grasping some of the shards from the ground.

"It also allows me to channel Hamon through objects, but the rule of requiring oil to hold a charge in metal and other such objects appears to still be true."

As Jonathan learned from Joseph over the course of his training, the aged trickster discovered that he could destroy cameras or come in contact with televisions and display images of things relating to his current thoughts, objects he has an attachment to or people. This seemed very similar to the precognition abilities Hamon provided to masters of the craft.

Given his visions, he was confused when he discovered that he did not possess this ability as well.

With the roaring of the air circulating through the vents of the garage, it was hard to reign in his focus as he closed his eyes and sat down. However, after five minutes of slow breathing, he entered a meditative state and all sound seemed to fade away as he delved into the deep recesses of his mind.

Unconsciously, he summoned The Passion in his right hand and began to home in on anything that might inform him on his Stand's abilities. Lo and behold, right as the Stand was made manifest, his mind lit up like a Christmas tree covered in azure lights. The blue glow grew more intense, nearly blinding his minds eye as he attempted to examine it.

As he drew near, the light enveloped everything.

Jonathan opened his eyes and found himself in a place that rested on the cusp of his memory, nearly forgotten during the many years that had passed. His vision was blurry, but the creek bed at which he had learned to control his breathing during his first week of Hamon training with William was unmistakable, as was the pressure building up in his lungs. With a squint of his brow, Jonathan was able to forgo this feeling as the glow of Hamon surrounded him, his grip on the heavy rock that held him down tightening.

The nostalgic situation distracted him from his introspection, however, so he moved the rock and went to surface, expecting to perhaps see William again to receive another nugget of wisdom. His head rose to break the gentle stream, but it failed to do so, a sudden blunt pain smacking him on the top of his head.

Confused, he tried again, but the surface of the water held steady, almost as if it were made of stone.

"Hello there, Jojo."

Hearing the somehow clear, yet unmistakable voice of William Zeppeli made Jonathan turn to look behind him. He saw his master, standing away from the waters surface on the grassy shore, giving the gentleman a wave upon being noticed.

"Master?" Jonathan called out, his voice seeming to come from his mind.

"You sure have a way of getting yourself into bizarre situations, my friend." William laughed, the blurry image of the Baron sitting down on the grass with a sandwich in hand "But I must admit, this one takes the proverbial cake."

"Master, what's going on? Why am I-"

"Trapped under the stream?" William finished "It is quite simple really, Jojo."

Jonathan observed as William leapt into the air, all without rising from his sitting position, before landing gracefully on the surface of the stream.

"Let me answer your question with another question." Will said, making Jonathan raise a brow "Can you recall the feeling you had when you first awakened The Passion?"

The gentleman nodded, not even needing to remember.

"It was similar to when I used my first Sunlight Yellow Overdrive." He said, clenching his fist "All that passion swelling forth and given form through the beating of my blood."

"Exactly." Will stated, chuckling "And what was it that gave you that passion? The thrill of battle?"

Jonathan felt his lungs getting heavier, but he did his best to ignore this as he plucked the question of all its meaning.

Then he got it.

"No. It was my father, I could feel his spirit driving me forward, hurdling me on my path toward confronting Dio."

"And what about when I passed on? Did I become a part of that passion that drove you?"

"Of course!" Jonathan responded immediately "My father, you, Bruford and even…Dio." He paused for a moment, lowering his head as his thoughts went back to the efforts of his original journey. It was astounding to him how far he had come since the day William jabbed his pinky into his lungs.

A dark thought made its presence known the more he pondered his accomplishments, making him frown as he stared down into the bed of the creek. He had been carried by the deaths of others, their sacrifices not even having time to grow cold before he reaped the rewards, be it a lesson or a boost to his abilities.

He felt a hand chop his head, causing him to regain focus and see a peeved looking William sitting before him below the water.

"Don't talk such nonsense, Jojo!" his master scolded "There is nothing wrong with accepting help from others, a warrior should know his limitations when it comes to fighting on his own."

Jonathan nodded, but avoided his master's eyes.

"Think of it this way, Jojo. Your father did not give his life because you asked him to, he did it of his own free will to save the son he loved." Will said, making Jonathan slowly raise his head to meet his mentor's eyes "And I gave freely what I owed you as a teacher, my death was prophesied long before I met you by my master. And besides," the Baron gestured to himself and the environment, a coy smile on his mustached lips "You could argue I never really died."

Jonathan averted his eyes once again. Was it truly right? It is strange how this thought had just occurred to him, but it seemed like it was always there, buried beneath the surface. The dark thoughts began to creep up more and more before he slowly began putting things into perspective. His father's noble spirit being passed down was the only reason he had the will to fight Dio after he turned, the only reason he had the strength to carry on his quest. His father would never want him to just lay down and die, he would want him to keep fighting those who would bring harm to others while keeping one hand open for mercy.

And upon realizing this, thinking of his father, his master, Bruford and even Dio's deaths, he finally realized it.

This was his passion. The memories of the fallen, their spirits gave him the strength to fight. The strength to carry on their wishes. The strength to inspire others, to redeem and to mold himself into a better warrior.

This was The Passion!

Jonathan looked to the water's surface, his lungs begging for air at this point, curled his fist and reared it back. He launched his arm forward, sacrificing the last of his oxygen for a passionate yell as his fist collided with the glossy surface, causing a crack to form. He did it again, getting on his knees as he prepared his right hand to punch again.

The fist flew, carrying with it a light blue aura that intermingled with the yellow glow of Hamon.

And it shattered the barrier, the blue sky above becoming clear as Jonathan surfaced, his hand now covered in the blue vines of his Stand as he took in a long, relaxing breath of fresh air.

"Congratulations, Jojo." William said, rising to meet his star pupil and place a hand on his shoulder "Not that I expected anything less from you."

"Thank you, Master."

"Oh, do not thank me." The Baron said, raising his arm to give Jonathan another chop on the head "I simply reminded you of what was already learned."

Jonathan nodded, an embarrassed smile on his face. He then looked down to his Stand, the azure glow more pronounced than ever against the surface of the waist high stream.

"So, what happens now?" Jonathan turned to ask his master, but was stunned to not see him standing before him "Mas-"

"Now." He heard Will state, the raspy voice echoing in his mind "You will finally master The Passion!"

* * *

Jonathan suddenly opened his eyes, the sounds of the surrounding building filling his ears once again as he left the meditative state. He looked down to his right arm, stunned to see that the vines had worked themselves up the length of his arm. Then he caught sight of a blue glow beneath his collar, making him glance and see that his Stand was now covering his entire torso.

"What the?" He questioned, rising to his feet and called The Passion back, stunned for a moment. Then he felt the sudden urge to acquire yet another bottle, for the words of his Master echoed back to him. It was not a difficult task, but it did involve pestering the hard working scientist which made him feel guilty, but they were kind enough to point him toward the cafeteria area where he acquired a bottle.

What was strange to him again was the fact that he had specifically grabbed a bottle of red wine.

He quickly made his way back to the garage, which had thankfully remained empty, and set up his new target.

"Okay, let's see now." Jonathan mumbled before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and focusing intently on that feeling he had relearned from his meditation session.

"The Passion!"

As he called his Stand forth, his vision suddenly became blurry, but he could still see the blue vines crawling their way up his arm before they consumed his entire body, even his head.

Calming himself, Jonathan reached into the depths of his mind and quickly found what he was looking for.

"Call forth: William Zeppeli!"

The vines around his body lit up, and he could feel his muscles and skeletal structure changing, molding into something else. But for whatever reason, he did not feel any pain from this. And before he knew it, five seconds had passed and it was over, the vines had unwrapped from his face and had returned exclusively to his right hand.

When he went to move, however, he discovered that he could not. However, he found himself looking down at his hands and then to the wine bottle.

"Well done, Jojo!" Jonathan heard William say, his own lips moving with the words "You have finally unlocked The Passion's signature ability: channeling those who fuel your passions and letting them fight once again!"

Jonathan then felt himself turn to face a large, circular mirror in the garage and walk toward it. As he drew near, the gentleman was in awe at what he was seeing. His body had shed a majority of his muscle and he had shrunk quite a bit, all in the mold of his master William Zeppeli. The only thing missing was the Baron's signature moustache, but the eye shape and hair were the same as the Hamon masters.

"Wait!" Jonathan said, his lips unmoving in the reflection "Is this a permanent change or-?"

"Of course not, my boy!" William said, Jonathan feeling the odd sensation of seeing his mouth move with his master's words "You have the ability to call me back at any time. Do be warned though, this process takes five seconds each time you want to switch back and forth, so use it wisely."

Jonathan would have nodded, but found himself unable to as his neck turned back to face the wine bottle.

"Ah, it has been ages since I had a good wine." Will said, moving toward the bottle and, after uncorking it, took a drink of the liquid and reared his head back a bit "Bleh, too sweet for my blood."

Despite saying this, he took another drink but kept the liquid in his mouth, sloshing it around his tongue as he set the bottle back down and stepped back from the red bottle.

"Now then," he heard his mentor think as he inhaled through his nose. Jonathan saw the yellow glow of Hamon surround his body and, without pause, William shot out four razor sharp blades made of wine.

"Hamon Cutter!"

The blades sliced through the air, the electric like sparks of Hamon coating the wine and helping it maintain its shape. Within the span of a second, the blades cleared ten meters and cut the wine bottle into four pieces. The bottle maintained its shape for but a second longer before falling apart, the red liquid spilling onto the crate the bottle sat on.

"Such as waste of wine, but oh well." William laughed, rubbing his chin "I suppose I need to start practicing Hamon once again, feel as if I have gotten rusty hanging around that head of yours for over a hundred years, Jojo."

The two of them laughed, Jonathan stopping when he realized something incredible about this ability.

"Baron! You can finally meet Caesar! And you two can-"

"No, Jojo."

"What?" Jonathan breathed, shocked "But why not?"

"Keep in mind that this is a Stand ability. Even though you can see the change in your form, as will other Stand users, Caesar would not be able to unless he acquires a Stand himself."

"B-But what about your voice? Will he at least be able to hear your voice?"

"I am afraid not." Will said, crossing his arms "When I speak, to him, it will sound as if you are speaking."

Jonathan sighed, disappointment coursing through him.

"I see."

"Don't be so down, Jojo. Be proud! You have finally unlocked your Stand's true ability, and it can only grow from here on out."

Despite his feelings, Jonathan mentally nodded.

"Of course, Master Zeppeli."

William nodded, feeling his student's disappointment as he crossed his arms.

"Feel free to call be back, Jojo. I believe I hear the voices of Joseph and Avdol heading this way."

Jonathan became alert when he heard this and closed his mental eyes, the environment going black

"Recall: William Zeppeli!"

The vines of The Passion obscured his vision once again and, after the allotted time of five seconds passed and his body molded itself back to normal, his vision became clear once again as he observed the broken remains of the bottle before he turned to the door, awaiting his grandson and Avdol to enter.

A knock on the glass was heard and, rather quickly, Joseph made his way into the room, looking rather winded along with Avdol.

"Joseph, Avdol, what's going on?"

"Gramps, you won't believe this!" Joseph said, catching his breath with every word "It's Holly and Jotaro! They have developed a Stand!"

* * *

**The Passion (Stats)**

**Destructive Power: D**

**Speed: C**

**Range: D**

**Persistence/Endurance: A**

**Precision: B**

**Developmental Potential: B**

**As you can see, one of the reviewers did indeed guess right. However, they can also probably see that I have somewhat nerfed the ability Kaleb I.A came up with. Rather than channeling all of his family, and in turn being able to use their Stands, I changed it to channeling only those who have fallen and based the channeling type off of the Fey channeling in Phoenix Wright, which I think is rather interesting and makes for a nice weakness for the Stand, along with the time between shifts.**

**Thank you all for reading! **


End file.
